Total Drama: Reloaded
Two years after Total Drama World Tour, Chris McLean has finally paid off all of the debts he raised while destroying priceless national monuments and has decided it's time for a new Total Drama season. However, instead of the original twenty-two, he decided to bring fourteen NEW contestants back to the island the show started on, Camp Wawanakwa! They'll have to face the island's terrors, as well as a few... surprises, who will survive? Find out right here on Total Drama: Reloaded! Cast Anne Maria, the Jersey Shore Reject B''', the Silent Genius '''Brick, the Honorable Cadet Cameron, the Bubble Boy Dakota, the Famemonger Dawn, the Moonchild Jo, the Tough Jockette Lightning, the Dumb Jock Mike, the Method Actor Molly, the Snarky Loner Sam, the Nice-Guy Gamer Scott, the Redneck Staci, the Pathological Liar Zoey, the Hipster Chapter One: Back to the Island The screen panned across a sparkling blue river. In the distance, a three-eyed shark poked its head above the water and ducked back down. Standing on a nearly destroyed dock stood Chris McLean, an aging 30-something reality TV show host. His windswept black hair was blowing wildly in the breeze, covering his face. “Okay! Chef! That’s enough wind, CHEF!” Chef rolled his eyes as he walked over and turned off the gigantic fan that was on the other side of the dock. Chris grinned a fake grin. “Much better. Anyway, I am Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama: Reloaded! That’s right, we’re back right here at Camp Wawanakwa!” He gestured behind him to a dilapidated old summer camp. “Yeah, the place has somehow gotten WORSE since we’ve gotten back, and more dangerous! More danger equals more fun and more ratings! Isn’t it fun?” He laughed loudly, and immediately stopped. “But yeah, this time, since the old cast was getting pretty old, we’ve taken the liberty of getting fourteen NEW victi--contestants, fourteen CONTESTANTS… yeah…” He chuckled slightly. He walked down the dock, skipping over holes in the dock. “These fourteen newbies will have to participate in a whole new set of challenges, on all new parts of the island, including a couple… questionable… areas. Heheh, yeah. You’re not gonna want to miss a second of it, guaranteed!” Chris winked. “Along with the old fashioned stuggles of Camp Wawanakwa, including gross food, poor living conditions, and of course, the drama teenagers usually face involving each other, which is where my paycheck comes from, so they better not disappoint,” Chris said, looking at the other side of the dock. “Here comes the first one now!” The boat zoomed into view, carrying a rather built guy in army green colors and boots with a buzzcut. He looked forward intently while an army drumline played in the background. The boat stopped and the cadet got off the boat with one small bag. “Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty, SIR.” He saluted, hitting himself in the face. “Ow!” “Brick, great to see you made it man,” Chris said, looking at him. “Take a spot over there, I guess.” “The place looks great, sir,” Brick said happily. Walking over to the other side of the dock, he then fell through one of the holes in the dock, screaming like a little girl when he did so. He then quickly jumped back up to the dock with a piranha biting his foot. “AAAAUGHH!” he screamed, pulling it off of him. “Heh, uh… yeah,” Brick muttered, as he walked to the other side of the dock as the next boat arrived. The boat held a very, very tanned girl with gigantic hair, hoop earrings, and way too much makeup. She walked off the boat carrying her many bags. “Tha’ winna’ is here! Step aside losas’, I’m here to take home the money!” She then looked around to Brick and Chris. “Hey McLean, this is all I gotta beat? Just give me my million now!” “Anne Maria, our resident reality TV reject! How goes it?” Chris said in a mock interested tone. “Uh, reject? I got on this show, didn’t I?” Anne Maria said back. “True, but we specifically cast rejects and losers because they’re more desperate,” Chris replied. “Loser? Who you callin’ a loser?!” Anne Maria dropped her bags and started walking to Chris while popping her knuckles. “Nobody calls ME a loser and gets away with it!” Brick then ran over and stopped her. “Ma’am, you seem to have dropped your stuff, I shall pick it up.” He then began to pick up her stuff and she crossed her arms. “This the kind’a treatment I can expect around here? Heh, I could get used to this,” Anne Maria said as she walked over to the other side of the dock. “Hurry up, dude!” “Yes, ma’am!” Brick said, running over with Anne Maria’s stuff. The next boat sped to the dock. It held a very small black boy with large glasses and really short black hair. He looked around nervously and walked off the boat. “...Hi,” he said, meekly. “Cameron, our resident wimpy kid who will get booted first or so!” Chris said happily. “Welcome to the show.” “How do know I’ll be kicked off first? There is only a 7.142% chance it’ll actually happen, which is in my favor,” Cameron said matter-of-factly. Chris shrugged. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude.” Cameron looked at him, worried. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Cameron asked. “Nothing, heheh,” Chris said, looking at his nails. Cameron then sighed and walked over to the others. “Greetings!” Cameron said, dropping his bag and waving. Anne Maria rolled her eyes and looked down at her mirror, and applied another layer of make up. Brick put out his hand. “Welcome aboard!” Cameron smiled and shook his hand. “Thanks,” Cameron said, happily. “Nice to be accepted so quickly, I wasn’t expecting this.” The next boat arrived, carrying a blonde girl wearing sunglasses and waving directly at the camera. “Hellllooooo! Dakota is HERE!” She smiled and made a kissy face. “I’m ready for my close up!” She began posing as the boat came up to the dock. Cameron looked at her, shocked. “Whoa.” “Heyyyy!” Dakota said, waving around as a hot air balloon full of paparazzi swooped in and snapped pictures. Dakota began posing in numerous positions while Cameron gawked. Chris raised an eyebrow and pulled out a blowgun. He shot a dart at the paparazzi, causing them to fly off into the distance, much to Dakota’s annoyance. “Hey! Uh, that was my SHOT!” Chris shrugged and grinned. “Not my problem, Dakota, welcome to the show.” “UGH!” Dakota grunted, angrily stomping over to the other side of the dock, when she suddenly fell through. “AGH! My cellphone!” “I’ll save you!” Brick said, running to her. He attempted to pull her up, until he fell in himself, both screaming and gasping. Chris walked over and peered down, smiling. “Having fuuuun?” Chris said, laughing. Dakota spat out water and glared angrily at Chris. “You will be hearing from my lawyers about this!” “Suuuure, right. We already had the crazy lawyered up chick, we strengthened the contracts, you know, the one you signed?” Chris said, holding up a bundle of papers. “We’re not responsible if you have any accidents, even getting… mutated-into-a-giant-monster…” “What?!” Dakota said, scared. “Nothing!” Chris said, clapping his hands together. “Alright! Let’s move on!” Dakota rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as the next boat arrived. The boat held a fairly buff black guy who was flexing and kissing his biceps. “Step aside, Sha-Lightning is here!” He jumped off of the boat and fell right into the water. He quickly emerged and jumped on the deck. “Nevermind that, just edit that part out, man. Better not be making Lightning look like a sha-fool!” “Lightning. Great to have ya,” Chris said, slightly mockingly. “Yeah I know, it’s ALWAYS great to have LIGHTNING!” Lightning said, flexing more. “Oh god you’re so freakin’ annoying!” Anne Maria said, angrily. “Uh, what’d you say little girl?” Lightning said, walking over. “Little? I’m just as tall as you!” Anne Maria said, flailing her arms. “Oh yeah well you guys both suck!” Dakota said, in a exaggerated angry tone. Both stared at her angrily, and Dakota ran behind Brick. “Whatever, you guys’ll see soon enough the true power of SHA-LIGHTNING!” Lightning said, walking away from them. “Pssh, whateva’. I see scarier guys in freakin’ pre-schools back where I’m from.” Anne Maria said, rolling her eyes. “Ex-CUSE me!?” Lightning said, turning around. “Yeah I said it.” Anne Maria said, throwing her arms in the air. “It is my civic duty to ask you not to figh--” Brick started, but was suddenly interrupted by Anne Maria backhanding him in the face, sending him back into the water. The next boat arrived, and out walked a girl with red hair pulled back into two small pigtails with a gigantic flower stuck in it, a fairly small top, and khakis. She walked out and waved. “...Hi.” “Our resident awkward, quote unquote relatable one! Zoey, welcome to the show,” Chris said, with an obvious lack of enjoyment. “I’m the relatable one? Why?” Zoey asked. “Like, I hate to say it, but being the main relatable character is a little too mainstream for me.” “We have certain stereotypes we gotta fill, dude, and you were the one we picked to be the relatable one, so get used to it,” Chris said. Zoey sighed, “Alright, whatever…” Zoey walked over to the other side of the dock and looked around at Lightning and Anne Maria fighting, Brick attempting not to drown, Dakota making poses, and Cameron hiding from everything. Zoey looked back at Chris. “...Are you sure this is the right place?” “Yep!” Chris replied, smiling. “This isn’t gonna be fun…” Zoey said, walking over slowly. The next boat held a tall, overweight guy wearing glasses, a rather large long-sleeved shirt, and shorts. He was playing on a handheld game as he walked off the boat. ”Uheheh, I almost beat my top score!” The boat suddenly came to a halt, causing the game to fly out of his hands, and into the water. “NOOOOOOO!!!” he screamed, falling to his knees. “I see you made it here safely, Sam?” Chris said, mock-happily. “Our resident nerd is here, woo hoo.” “Yeah, uh, it’s cool to be here. Heheh,” Sam said, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t even like that one, it was kinda old anyway. I have more.” He gestured to his bag, which was beeping. Chris raised and eyebrow, “Uh… huh.” “Yeah,” Sam said, walking over to the others. “Uh, hi.” “Uh, who do YOU think you’re talking to!?” Dakota screamed, before walking off nonchalantly. Sam scratched his head, confused. “Uh, I was talking to the group,” Sam replied. “Greetings,” Cameron said, from the back of the dock. “Hey, I’m Sam,” Sam said to Cameron. “My name is Cameron,” Cameron said. “Yeah yeah whateva’ can we just get along with this stuff! I don’t got all day and my hair needs some serious care!” Anne Maria yelled. “Fine, fine,” Chris said, obviously annoyed. The next boat arrived, holding a rather tall skinny girl with short, jet black hair and wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans. She walked up. “...This place looks even worse than it did on TV.” “Yeeeeaaah, we get that a lot,” Chris said, scratching his head. “Welcome to the show, Molly!” “Thrilled,” Molly drawled. “I’m sure this will be the time of my life, really.” “Uh...huh,” Chris said, flatly. Molly walked over to the other side of the dock with the others. Anne Maria walked up. “...What’s with your hair? It’s all, like, limp and lifeless!” “Yeah, and your hair is so great,” Molly said, rolling her eyes. “I know, right?” Anne Maria exclaimed, taking out a hair spray can and emptying the entire can on her hair. Everyone started coughing loudly. “God you think you got enough?” Molly said, clutching her chest. “Eh, I’ll need another coat in a couple hours,” Anne Maria said, throwing the can down. Molly sighed. “I dunno, I think your hair looks pretty cool,” Zoey said to Molly. “Thanks, I guess,” Molly replied. “Your hair isn’t horrible.” “...Thanks,” Zoey said, halfheartedly, as the next boat arrived. A very tall lanky teen with implausibly spiky hair walked out. “Hello!” He said, happily. “Mike, the weird kid of the season is here!” Chris said unenthusiastically. “Hey I’m not weird you rotten punk!” Mike said in a wheezy voice, while hunched over uncomfortably. “Ughhhh darned kids…” He slumped over to the other side of the dock, and Chris cringed as Mike walked past. “Uh, hi,” Zoey said, uncomfortably. “Aw dang nabbit can’t you see I’m walking here?!” Mike said, pushing Zoey to the side. She then fell into the water, and started flailing. “Ugh, what the heck was that about?” Zoey asked angrily as she flailed in the water. Mike then walked over and stuck out his hand. “Uh, sorry… yeah. Heh.” Zoey grabbed his hand, and Mike pulled her out of the water. Zoey then shook his hand off of hers and walked away, annoyed. Mike sighed. “Have no fear, soldier. You’ll feel better soon,” Brick said, patting Mike on the back Mike suddenly cocked an eyebrow. “Ey yo get yo’ damn hands off my bro!” Mike shrugged Brick’s hand off and walked away, angrily. Brick looked at him, confused. The next boat arrived, and out walked a rather overweight girl wearing all pink. She stumbled off the boat, nearly dropping all her things in the water. “Welcome to camp, Staci,” Chris said. “Wow, did you know my great uncle actually like, built this place back in the like, uh, 1890’s? Yah, it’s true. Bet you guys didn’t know that, huh?” Staci said, matter-of-factly. “Actually this camp at most was built in the 1950s because of the architectural work. It just doesn’t line up with 1890s design,” Cameron replied, surveying the area. Staci paused, then chuckled. “Well that just shows how much you know, it’s kinda sad.” Cameron scratched his head. “She doesn’t seem quite right,” he whispered to Sam. Sam nodded slightly. Staci walked behind them. “Hey I mean if you don’t want to believe me that’s okay but you’ll just be wrong, sorry.” Cameron jumped in shock. “Don’t worry, I BELIEVE YOU!” Dakota said, grabbing Staci’s arm. “Don’t mind those BULLIES.” “Uh, okay?” Staci said. “Bully?” Cameron asked, confused. “Maybe defending the person everyone hates will help me get my spin-off!” Dakota said, while dragging Staci away from Cameron. “Uh, I’m right here,” Staci said, while being dragged by Dakota. Dakota then dropped her and walked off. The next boat arrived and out walked a morbidly obese black guy with a backwards cap and a soul patch. “Welcome, B!” Chris said, and gestured to B, who was completely silent. A few minutes passed. “...Not even a ‘hello’?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. B shook his head. Chris sighed. “Fine, y’know, whatever.” B walked over to the others with his hands in his pockets. Mike, still hunched over uncomfortably, walked over to B. “Eh why the heck are you wearing a jacket and hoodie when it’s a hundred degrees out here! You darn nincompoops always wearin’ your darn baggy hoodies…” Mike waved his hand in B’s face. B backed up slowly, raising his hands in the air to keep Mike’s angry fist away from him. Anne Maria rolled her eyes. “God dude, stop with the freakin’ old man impression? It’s freakin’ annoying.” “Ey what old man impression?” Mike said, puffing his chest out. “I’m just a playa tryna play you feel me?” “Now THAT’S better!” Anne Maria exclaimed, “You’re still just a limp noodle but that accent!” “Could a limp noodle do THIS?!” Mike said, attempting to lift B, but failing. “Dang man you’re heavy.” Mike attempted to lift B again. B, annoyed, jumped slightly. Mike smiled, and Anne Maria gasped. “Wow! You are strong!” Anne Maria gushed. “I know.” Mike flexed his non-existant muscles as the next boat arrived with a rather tall, slightly muscular girl with short blonde hair and wearing a grey sweatsuit. She ran out of the boat with her luggage. “Step aside LOSERS, the winner is here!” “Mhm, that’s what they all say, poor delusional children…” Chris said, shaking his head. “Jo, welcome to the island.” “The difference between me and them is that I’m actually going to win,” Jo said. “All I need is right here, and here!” She flexed her muscles and pointed at her head. “Pssh, Sha-Lightning could beat you with his hands tied behind his back!” Lightning said, nudging Molly to laugh with him but she just inched away from him. “Who said that?!” Jo exclaimed, looking around. “I di--” Lightning started but was immediately pushed into the water by Jo. He began screaming like a girl and trying to get out. “‘Sha-Lightning could beat me with his hands behind his back.’ Hah,” Jo mocked. “Oh, you are goin’ DOWN!” Lightning yelled as he pulled himself out of the water. “Yeah, right,” Jo said, rolling her eyes. “Gee, you really showed her,” Molly sneered at Lightning as he climbed out of the water. “Shut up weird girl!” Lightning yelled, angrily. Molly snickered to herself. The next boat arrived and out walked a rather tall guy with greasy red hair. He looked like he hadn’t showered in days. He was wearing a sweaty looking white wife-beater and jeans. He walked up and looked around. “You must be Scott, welcome to the show yadda yadda yadda let’s get this over with!” Chris rattled off impatiently. “Whatever,” Scott said, walking over to the other side. “So’s this all I’ve got to worry about? Hah, I got this in the bag.” “Pssh, fat chance, pitstain,” Jo retorted, arms crossed. “What’d you just call me?” Scott said, raising an arm. “I called you pitstain, because you stink.” Jo said. Scott paused and took a huge whiff from his armpit. “I don’t smell that bad!” “You’re dumber than I thought,” Jo said. “I’m not dumb! I’m uh… not as dumb as you!” Scott said, clearly struggling. Jo simply laughed and walked off. Scott gritted his teeth in frustration. “Heheh, owned,” Sam said to himself. Scott turned to him, angrily. Sam quickly hid behind Brick. “I thought so,” Scott muttered to himself. Chris looked at his watch. “Uh, where is the last boat?” He tapped his foot impatiently. “Ugh it is taking FOREVER!” Scott laughed. “Heheh, maybe it crashed and they died!” He laughed, but quickly stopped when he realized everyone was glaring at him. “Well that would be most unfortunate!” A high-pitched voice said, causing Scott and Chris to scream in high pitched voices in surprise. Everyone began laughing at them and both flushed red. “Oh, did I surprise you guys?” The girl said, getting off the pillar on the dock. She was extremely short and had platinum blonde hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a green sweater, a skirt, and purple tights underneath. “AGH! Dawn, when did you get here?!” Chris said, simultaneously shocked and scared. “Oh, I’ve been here the whole time. You are very inattentive,” Dawn said, walking past Chris. “I was gonna tell you,” Cameron said, shrugging. Chris glared at him. “Hello, all!” Dawn said to the group. “You’re weird,” Anne Maria said to her. Dawn ignored her and walked away from her. “How did you get there?” Cameron asked, mystified. “Yeah, that was weird man. Like, one minute you weren’t there and then POOF! Like a Level Fifteen Fairy Princess on Kingdom of Killing!” Sam said, causing Dawn to slightly laugh. “Let’s just say I got a little help,” Dawn said to them. Both looked at each other and then her, confused. “Alright, alright. We’re starting to run out of daylight here, let’s move!” Chris said, gesturing for the campers to follow him. They walked into the dimly lit mess hall, with small, dirty tables with equally dirty benches to sit at. Chef Hatchet was in the kitchen, cutting something up with a butcher knife. “Oh, ahem.” Chef cleared his throat. “LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I COOK THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THRE--” Chef is suddenly interrupted by Chris. “We’re running low on time, Chef. Cut the speech,” Chris said. Chef looked at Chris, angrily. “Chris man, that’s my bit! You can’t just cut that out man!” “I can and I will,” Chris said, laughing. “So now that you have seen the mess hall, time to go to your cabins!” They walked to a pair of very old, very unsturdy looking cabins, Chris looked back at the campers. “Here are your cabins!” “Are you sure?” Molly asked, crossing her arms. “Yep!” Chris said, smiling. “These are, like, safe, right?” Zoey said, concerned. “Totally!” Chris said, looking around. “Dudes get the left cabin, and chicks get the right cabin. Even when you get put into teams… if you get put into teams at all!” “But there have always been teams!” Cameron exclaimed, shocked. “This could bring the game to a whole new level of difficulty!” “Yes it can my man, yes it can,” Chris said. “Get set up and meet me back here in five minutes!” Meanwhile, in the girls cabin, Dakota and Anne Maria are fighting over a bed. “No, I get the top! I need the highest bed!” Dakota exclaimed, trying to climb into the bunk. “Oh no you don’t, sista’!” Anne Maria said back, pushing Dakota out of the bunk. “Oh it’s on!” Dakota yelled, tackling Anne Maria. The two fought. Zoey walked up. “Uh, you guys do realize there is more than one top bunk, right?” The two stopped fighting, and Anne Maria shoved Dakota off of her. “Hah, I course I did!” Anne Maria said, putting her stuff on the bunk. Dakota groaned in pain. “Ughhhh my back.” “The genius of our youth, folks,” Molly said, sitting on her bunk. Meanwhile, in the guys cabin, Lightning is yelling at everyone. “Alright? This is MY game! I got all the skills to win so you guys don’t even gotta try!” “Uh, okay?” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Like, I get you're confident and all, but how does this factor into picking beds?” “Shut up! I was getting there!” Lightning exclaimed. “Anyway, I get the best bed, because I’m the MVP!” “Gosh darn kids and yer’ damned entitlement back in my day we had manners!” Mike said, in a fake old man’s voice. “What the hell is even wrong with you?” Scott said, cocking an eyebrow. “I dunno, what’s wrong with you?” Mike said, in a tough voice. Scott rolled his eyes and suddenly a megahorn was sounded. “COME BACK OUT CAMPERS!” Chris yelled over the megahorn. “Ugh… McLean.” Scott stood up and walked out of the cabin. Soon, all the campers were back around Chris. “There was one last place I forgot to talk about, the confession can, the exact same one from season one, located...” He gestured to the right. “that-a-way! Now go and make your first confessional, campers!” ---- “Like, I got this in the bag, these people ain’t nothin’!” Anne Maria boasted in the confessional. “It’s just too easy!” ---- B shrugged in the confessional. ---- “It is my duty to protect and serve my fellow peers. 'Never leave a man behind,' my dad always said,” Brick said in the confessional. “I wonder if this’ll be anything like military school. I hope not. That place bites.” ---- “Goodness! This is such an exciting adventure!” Cameron gushed in the confessional. “I mean, this place seems awful but it’s just so… cool! I can’t wait for more!” ---- “Dakota is here baby!” Dakota said in the confessional, while blowing a kiss. “This show is gonna be my breakout performance, then my name will be in lights! Nobody will be able to forget DAKOTA MILTON! I can’t wait!” ---- Dawn looked around in the confessional. “I only came on this show to win lots of money… AND donate it to local and international animal charities and such. Money is of no value to me directly.” ---- “All these losers just need to realize that they’re gonna lose,” Jo said nonchalantly in the confessional. “I mean, come on, you may as well write me the check now!” ---- “THESE FOOLS BETTA’ BE READY FOR LIGHTNING!” Lightning exclaimed at the top of his lungs in the confessional. “cuz’ they’re about to be struck by LIGHTNING! Sha-BAM!” ---- “It seems my little… performances… seem to be getting on people’s nerves,” Mike said in the confessional. “I might need to tone it down, but sometimes it’s like my talent has a mind of it’s own.” ---- “I’m already regretting coming here, to be honest with you,” Molly said with her arms crossed in the confessional. “Like, everyone here is just so… stupid! It’s just mind-boggling.” ---- “Heheh, most people here seem pretty cool,” Sam said in the confessional. “Like, I’m sure I won’t be able to win, but if I can just make it to like, the halfway point or so I’d be pretty content, especially for someone like me.” ---- “This is really the best you could do?” Scott asked the camera. “Like, seriously? I’ve killed kitchen rats scarier than these losers. But y’know, I’m not complaining about you giving me the easiest million I’ll ever make, maybe the only million… nah, the easiest.” ---- “Yah,” Staci began in the confessional. “Like, my uncle Richard like invented strategy so like, it’s in my DNA uhuh, and like, he also won something so like I’m also a born winner, speaking of born winners my greatgreatgreatgreat-grandpa Phillip invented winning, before him people just sat around playing games until they lost, so sad.” ---- “Well this certainly seems… interesting,” Zoey said in the confessional. “I mean, it’s kinda on par with the people on the first three seasons but all the years of talking about this show couldn’t have prepared me for this wreck schedule. Hey, uh… could you like, sneak me a latte or something?” ---- Chris is then seen standing by the dock again, hands in the air, smiling. “Well there you have it folks, the new cast of Total Drama! Tune in next time to see out new fourteen contestants in action, right here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!” The screen faded to black.